Lazy Or Crazy?
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Bukan benci keluarga, Naruto bahkan sangat merindukan Kyuubi. Omongannya di pepustakaan kepada Itachi hanya karena ingin memberi pelajaran pada ayahnya. Sejujurnya, Naruto hanya malas pulang. Itu saja. Dan ingin bersama Sasuke.. SasuNaru - For GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU. / Super thanks buat para sahabat yg mau Yun repotin malam"/ RnR.


Tirai putih transparan melambai karena angin. Menerbangkan debu tipis pada jajaran buku tebal yang berdiri pada meja panjang di bawah jendela –berkilau karena terpaan sinar matahari yang masuk langsung ke dalam kamar. Knop diputar dan daun pintu terbuka dari luar. Sosok pemuda pirang masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menggusapkan handuk pada rambutnya yang basah. Seragam musim panas yang bergantung di belakang pintu bertuliskan nama pemuda tersebut –Uzumaki Naruto.

Remaja bermata biru tersebut duduk di tepi ranjang bagian bawah, berlagak lupa jika ranjangnya ada di bagian atas ranjang susun tersebut. Naruto meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dan berkedip karena ada panggilan. Namun bungsu Uzumaki itu memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan kembali mengeringkan rambut saat nama ibunya terpampang pada layar ponsel.

Ia berjalan kearah meja belajar yang ada di depan ranjang. Bukan meja yang besar tapi cukup untuk digunakan oleh dua orang. Mengambil beberapa buku tulis dan buku cetak serta alat tulis dan mulai memeluknya, siap untuk mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru selama libur musim panas. Sebelum pergi, ia sempatkan untuk mengambil ponsel dan membentangkan handuk nila kesayangannya di belakang pintu –atau kesayangan kakaknya? Karena sulung Uzumaki yang memberikan handuk tersebut di saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Lorong asrama yang biasanya ramai kini tampak lenggang, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang belum pulang untuk menghabiskan liburan bersama keluarga masing-masing. Dan jika bisa, Naruto tak ingin seperti penghuni asrama kebanyakan. Naruto lebih suka disini dari pada bersama keluarganya. Tidak, Naruto tidak membenci keluarganya hanya saja berbenah dan pergi lalu kembali lagi kemari itu terlalu merepotkan untuknya. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan jika akhirnya hanya tinggal dia seorang yang tersisa disini. Walau harus memakan makanan instan atau hanya roti setiap hari, ia tak akan keberatan.

Karena berbenah, berpergian dan berhadapan dengan keramaian saat perjalanan adalah hal yang paling dibencinya melebihi apapun.

Ya, dia aneh. Ribuan kali –anak-anak lain yang seharusnya menjadi- temannya sejak TK mengatainya demikian.

Sambil berjalan melewati lapangan yang ada di depan asrama Naruto mengambil ponsel yang ada pada saku celananya. Membuka satu per satu puluhan pesan dari ayah, ibu bahkan kakaknya. Pesan apa? Tentu saja membujuk Naruto agar mau menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Rencana ibunya, Naruto akan di bawah ke Paris untuk berlibur dan berkumpul bersama disana.

Tak berniat membalasnya, Naruto kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Matanya melihat kedepan tepat pada bangunan besar yang terlihat tenang seperti biasanya. Dan tersenyum sangat lebar saat bisa melihat sosok revan yang sedang bersandar pada dinding luar perpustakaan sambil melihatnya. Tak peduli tatapan aneh dari beberapa anak yang tak sengaja melihatnya melambai, Naruto berlari mendekati bangunan tersebut.

Naruto sudah ditunggu.

**0o. Disclaimer .o0  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**0o. Pair .o0  
SasuNaru**

**0o. Genres .o0  
Supernatural &amp; Drama **

**0o. Rated .o0  
T**

**WARNING :**  
**AU, Boys Love, semoga tidak abal dan aneh, dkk.**

_**Summary : Bukan benci keluarga, Naruto bahkan sangat merindukan Kyuubi. Omongannya di pepustakaan kepada Itachi hanya karena ingin memberi pelajaran pada ayahnya. Sejujurnya, Naruto hanya malas pulang. Itu saja. Dan ingin bersama Sasuke..**_

**For GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU.**

Naruto tampak serius menyalin kata demi kata dari buku pinjaman yang ada di depannya pada buku tulis yang tadi dibawanya. Sesekali ia akan berhenti, terlihat berpikir sejenak dan kembali menulis. "Hei, menurutmu soal ini pakai rumus yang mana?" Tanyanya pada pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. Sadar mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras, pemuda pirang itu melirik kanan dan kiri.

Sekali lagi tatapan 'aneh' tertuju padanya dari orang-orang yang berada disana. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kaku sambil sedikit menurunkan dagunya –meminta maaf.

"Kau mengerjakan Matematika?" Tanya pemuda lain yang sejak tadi sibuk membaca novel. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya pada buku yang ada di depan Naruto. "Itu rumus yang benar." Komentarnya saat melihat coret-coret di buku tersebut.

"Tapi Sasuke, hasilnya tidak ketemu." Naruto meringis. Merenggek pada pemuda bermodel rambut emo yang sudah akrab denganya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kerjakan lagi, _Dobe_." Tanggapnya cuek sambil membalik halaman novel tebal yang dibacanya.

Naruto memincingkan matanya, memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu titik. Pada jari Sasuke yang memegang ujung kertas yang baru saja dibuka. "Bagaimana bisa kau membalik bukunya? –maksudku, Kau bisa memegang kertasnya?"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mulai membaca tanpa memegang bukunya –membiarkannya tergeletak di atas meja. "Hn." Gumamnya cuek.

Menyebalkan. Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke melirik pemuda pirang yang sedang menggembungkan kedua pipi tembemnya karena perlakuan cuek dari dirinya. Onyx kembarnya kembali fokus pada bacaannya. "Kapan kau pergi?"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku tak ingin pergi. Aku lebih suka disini walau harus sendiri dari pada bersama mereka. Mereka pasti akan berbohong lagi, termasuk Kyuu-nii. Aku tidak suka dibohongi." _Sapphier_ kembarnya menatap sendu hasil pekerjaannya yang salah.

"Berhenti berkhayal kau bisa sendiri di asrama ini dengan tenang. Aku selalu disini dan kau harus terbiasa." Sasuke tetap fokus pada bacaannya, tapi ia tahu Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil melihat kearahnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Naruto tulus.

Sasuke melirik lagi kearah Naruto. Kali ini pandangan mereka bertemu, membuat segaris senyum tipis merekah pada wajah pucat pemuda Uchiha. "Tapi mungkin keluargamu akan meminta bantuan Itachi." Sasuke melipat sebelah tangan diatas meja untuk menyangga dagunya.

"Naruto!" Baru saja Sasuke menutup mulutnya, sosok yang mereka bicarakan sudah berdiri diambang pintu. Melambai lalu berjalan kearahnya.

Naruto meringis. "Kau benar."

"Cih!" Sasuke menggeser novel yang tadi dibacanya kearah Naruto lalu menghilang. Menghapuskan sosoknya hingga benar-benar tak ada Uchiha Sasuke diruangan itu.

Tanpa permisi Itachi duduk disamping Naruto –tempat terakhir kali Sasuke menampakkan wujudnya, Naruto tersenyum lebar untuk menyambut kedatangan sulung Uchiha itu. Itachi melihat buku yang ada dihadapan Naruto dan novel tebal disamping pemuda pirang itu bergantian, tanpa sadar menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau mengerjakan Matematika sambil –membaca novel?"

"Eh? –hehehe.." Naruto tertawa canggung sambil mengusap rambut pirangnya yang masih setengah kering. _Terkutuk kau Sasuke._ "Begitulah.." Jawabnya setengah ragu.

"Ah, ada pesan dari ayahmu. Beliau bilang-"

"Dia memintaku pulang?" Naruto menutup novel yang tadi dibaca Sasuke dan meletakkannya diatas buku tulisnya sendiri. "Aku lebih suka berada disini." Naruto memfokuskan tatapannya pada sampul novel. Meneliti huruf-huruf yang tercetak dengan permukaan menonjol dan merkilap emas disana. Sekilas, Naruto melirik ponsel yang ada ditangan Itachi –ponselnya menyala dan sedang melakukan panggilan.

"Tapi asrama akan diliburkan, Naruto. Dan semua orang akan pulang." Itachi mencoba membujuk.

"Iya, semua. Kecuali beberapa orang; tukang kebun dan penjaga sekolah karena mereka tidak memiliki rumah dan keluarga lagi." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada rak buku disampingnya sambil mendengus, malas dengan topik pembicaraan. "Aku juga, pasti bisa tetap tinggal jika tak memiliki keluarga."

"Kau bicara apa? Mereka itu menyayangimu, mangkanya-"

"Mangkanya mereka berniat mengajakku ke Paris?" Naruto menatap kedalam mata Itachi. "Jika benar mereka menyayangiku, mereka tak akan menganggapku aneh. Mereka akan mengajakku pergi bersama mereka beberapa bulan lalu, bukan sekarang. Bukan sekarang dimana orang sudah bisa melihatku sedikit lebih wajar." Naruto menaikkan sedikit suaranya. Menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Sadar diperhatikan oleh siswa lain bahkan ada teman sekelasnya, Naruto lekas membereskan bukunya dan berusaha tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun diwajahnya. Memeluk buku beserta novel di depan dada, Naruto membungkuk kearah Itachi. "Saya permisi, _sensei._"

Itachi hanya diam saja saat Naruto pergi. Sambil menghela nafas, Itachi menempelkan ponsel yang sejak tadi ada di genggamannya. "Maaf, saya tidak bisa membujuknya." Ucapnya dengan nada sedih yang tak bisa ditutupi.

"_Tidak, Itachi. Ini salahku."_ Suara tegas pria dewasa terdengar dari ponsel yang sambungan telponnya sudah terhubung sebelum Itachi memasuki perpustakaan. _"Terimakasih sudah berusaha."_ Minato memilih untuk mematikan panggilannya.

**Hikari no Miko**

_**Hanya satu atau dau minggu, aku benar-benar rindu padamu.**_

Naruto membaca pesan dari Kyuubi dengan wajah sedih. Dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring pada ranjang miliknya –ranjang bagian atas. Dia sendirian menghuni kamar ini sejak dua hari lalu karena teman sekamarnya sedang liburan, itupun jika Sasuke tak masuk dalam hitungan.

"Kau bimbang?" Naruto melonggok ke ranjang bawah, disana Sasuke sedang membaca novel sambil tiduran.

"Kyuu-nii bilang dia sakit dan ingin bertemu denganku. Dia bilang aku bisa pergi bersama dengan Itachi-nii. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya tapi benci perjalanan, sangat merepotkan" Naruto kembali menyipitkan matanya saat sadar Sasuke tidur-tiduran dan novel disanggah dengan kedua tangan diatas dada. "Sasuke, sumpah! Bagaimana caranya kau bisa memegang buku itu?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan meletakkan buku ditanggannya disisi bantal. "Lalu kenapa kau jawab seperti itu pada Itachi? Aku sendirian jika kau pergi, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melihatku. Tapi aku mau menunggumu."

"Itu karena _tou-san _mendengarkan pembicaraan kami. Hanya iseng."Naruto mengangkat bahu lalu berdecak sebal. "Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Sasuke terkekeh dan menghilang. Naruto memutar bola matanya malas saat bisa merasakan ada lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Naruto berbalik, dan benar itu Sasuke. "Karena aku bukan hantu. Aku mengantuk, ayo tidur."

Naruto hanya geleng-geleng tak percaya dengan tingkah Sasuke. Padahal ini masih jam 4 sore, kalau begini Naruto bisa bergadang semalaman nanti. Dan Sasuke tersenyum samar karena Naruto menurut untuk menemaninya tidur.

.

.

Bukan hantu katanya?

Kalau roh penasaran, bagaimana?

**The End**

**Udah, ff-nya gitu aja #plakk  
Kayaknya ini ff gagal dech? Kalo beneran gagal Yun pasrah aja..  
Moga aja nggak ditolak #mewek  
Kalo sempet Yun mau bikin lagi, kalo nggak? Yun pasrah :'3**

**Ini Yun galau abis buat ngasih judul, nanya ama beberapa author lain buat minta saran malah bbm centang semua #hisk  
saking galaunya mikir judul, hampir aja nich FF yun kasih judul 'Judul-Judulan' huhuhhuhuhu..  
Beruntung ada Loshi yang mau nyumbang judul yang rada –ehem- menyentuh (?) Xp**

**Ff ini potongan ff lain yang belum Yun garap. Ff yang sebenarnya merupakan ff multichap dan akan Yun kerjakan setelah** Love Me, Please **tamat. Boleh dianggap spoiler, promosi atau apapun tapi niat Yun pertama ya buat ikutan GA –promosinya nomer 2 XD. Pehlis, inceran Yun bukunya Barbara123 :v  
Moga ff nggak jelas –cerita dan temanya- kek begini bisa bantu dapetin tu buku.. #Aamiinnnn… /saya lagi doa/**

**Yosh! Semoga ff Yun ini bisa menghibur.. dan seperti biasa Yun akan sangat menanti review para readers. Koreksi! Koreksi! Yun butuh koreksi supaya tulisan Yun bisa makin bagusss…**

**Thanks buat semua orang yang udah mau baca..**

**And super thanks buat para sahabat yg Yun ganggu malem-malem gini.. percayalah, Yun sayang kalian :***

**Happy World Book Day! ^^)v**


End file.
